Cry Because U
by Keyla Key
Summary: Selama 7 tahun selalu bersama kemanapun dan kapanpun, Taek Woon sudah mengangap Hak Yeon sebagai sahabat-nya sejak hari pertama mereka berteman. Namun, persahabatan yang sudah berjalan selama 7 tahun tersebut akhirnya hancur hanya karena sebuah kata 'Love'. VIXX Leo x N.


Judul : Cry Because U Genre : School Life, family, Angst or Sad(?) Hurt. Cast : Leo, N, member VIXX and other Lenght : Oneshoot (Part 1)

.

.

.  
.

ZZRRRRRSSSTTT... (Ceritanya hujan turun)

Jder! Jder!

Rintikan air yang awalnya pelan berubah menjadi deras dan disertai dengan suara petir dan angin kencang tersebut membasahi seluruh kota Seoul dengan air-nya membuat segelincir orang berlarian kesana-kemari mencari tempat untuk berteduh dan beristrahat dari sang hujan. Namun, diantara orang-orang tersebut terdapat dua orang namja yang hanya berdiri disana tidak bergerak sedikitpun untuk mencari tempat untuk berteduh maupun beristrahat dan saling berhadapan ini. Salah satu dari kedua orang tersebut memengang pipi-nya karena telah dihadiahi sebuah tamparan keras oleh seseorang yang berada didepannya dan memandangnya tidak percaya atas apa yang telah dilakukan seseorang yang berada didepannya tersebut.

"Jangan muncul lagi dihadapan ku, dasar GAY" ucap orang tersebut menekankan kata 'Gay' diakhir kalimat-nya, kemudian berbalik berjalan meninggalkan seseorang yang masih setia memengang pipi-nya yang terasa hangat ditengah hujan tersebut dan seseorang yang berkulit tan itu akhirnya juga melangkah meninggalkan tempat tersebut berlawanan arah dengan namja yangdicintai-nya dan juga dengan airmata yang jatuh dipipi-nya seiring berjalannya air hujan ditubuh-nya setelah melihat seseorang yang dicintai-nya pergi begitu saja.

Sesekali seseorang tersebut memengang pipi-nya yang terasa perih. Ya... Itu memanglah sangat perih namun, itulah yang sudah diterima-nya karena sudah mengatakan perasaan-nya kepada orang yang cintai-nya tersebut dan orang tersebut sudah memberikan-nya sebuah jawaban atas perasaan-nya dan hadiah tersebut adalah hadiah yang sangat tidak dia duga dan sangat menyakitkan.

.

.

.  
.

Hari kemarin sudah berganti menjadi hari yang cerah, hari baru walau dengan nama yang sama yang terus berulang setiap minggu dan bulan-nya. Tapi, hari ini terasa berbeda, apa yang akan terjadi?.

Hak Yeon menatap diri-nya dicermin kamar-nya. Memantapkan hati-nya dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah, mungkin aku harus mengatakannya pada Woonie... Kalau kemarin hanyalah candaan." Ucap Hak Yeon mencoba tersenyum tersebut walau perih dipipi-nya masih terasa.

Sekitar sepuluh menit dengan berjalan kaki, Hak Yeon sudah sampai dihalaman sekolah-nya. Namun, selama perjalanan kesekolah-nya tersebut firasat buruk terus menghampiri-nya hingga dia sampai didepan sekolah-nya dan memasukki-nya.

Hak Yeon berjalan seakan tidak akan terjadi, pada-nya hingga ia mendengar bisik-bisikkan para murid tentang diri-nya selama menuju kelas-nya.

"Hey, bukankah itu dia?"  
"Wah, berani sekali dia mengatakannya."  
"Ternyata Dia Gay, aku tidak menyangka-nya"  
"Lihat, dia melihat kearah kita"  
"Jangan dekat-dekat dengan-nya nanti kita tertular virus gay-nya."

Itulah sebagian besar perkataan yang dapat didengar Hak Yeon saat diri-nya berjalan kelas-nya. Hak Yeon yang mendengar-nya bingung darimana mereka mengetahui-nya? Apakah dari Taek Woon? tidak mungkin Taek Woon yang pendiam itu akan melakukannya. Tapi, apa kemungkinan itu tidak dapat terjadi? Bisa sajakan Taek Woon mengatakan-nya bukan?.

Hak Yeon menundukkan kepala-nya malu, sedih dan juga takut menyelimuti diri-nya, dan dari beberapa siswa terlihat ada yang tersenyum menyeringai saat melihat Hak Yeon berjalan menuju sang kelas, seperti-nya mereka merencanakan sesuatu.

Dan Hak Yeon sudah berdiri disamping pintu kelas-nya dan membuka-nya.

BYUR!

"Hahahahaha..."

Kejadian yang tidak disangka-nya terjadi pada-nya. Seluruh seragam-nya basah karena air yang terletak diatas pintu kelas. Hak Yeon menatap tidak percaya teman-teman yang sangat disayangi-nya dapat berbuah sedemikian kepada-nya. Dia memperhatikan mereka yang tertawa mata-nya menyelusuri seluruh siswa disana hingga mata-nya melihat Taek Woon juga ikut tertawa dengan mereka. Hati-nya sakit, karena ternyata Taek Woon juga menertawakan-nya.

Dengan perasaan yang campur aduk antara sedih, sakit dan juga kecewa Hak Yeon menuju tempat-nya duduk dipojok ruangan. Menaruh tas-nya diatas meja dan mendudukkan bokong-nya namun...

Bruk!

"Hahahahaha..."

Dia terjatuh dan seisi kelas kembali menertawakannya. Termasuk Taek Woon yang telah menarik kursi-nya menjauh ikut tertawa.

Tes Tes

"Hay, tuan Putry kita menanggis" celetuk salah satu dari mereka. Hak Yeon mengusap mata-nya yang sudah kejatuhan airmata tersebut dan memilih berdiri. Dia tidak boleh cengeng sekarang. Dia namja yang kuat. Dia harus bertahan. Itulah yang ada dipikiran Hak Yeon, ia berdiri dan mengambil tas-nya menuju pintu keluar dan memutar knop pintu namun, sebelum memutar-nya tangan-nya berhenti.

"Apakah kau senang sekarang Taek Woon?" Tanya Hak Yeon dingin.

"tentu saja, aku sangat senang melihat-mu menderita" jawab Taek Woon tersenyum menyeringai

"Baiklah, asal kau senang maka akupun akan senang. Bagi-mu sekarang aku bukanlah siapa-siapa untuk-mu. Tapi, dulu kita adalah sahabat bukan? Dan juga kau pernah berjanji padaku kau akan memberi kebahagiaan untuk-ku sampai aku menemukan orang yang ku cintai. Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa?. Baiklah, karena sekarang kau bahagia karena penderitaan-ku maka akupun akan bahagia untuk-mu. " ucap Hak Yeon dingin dan berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Taek Woon terdiam mendengar ucapan Hak Yeon, janji yang dia buat bersama Hak Yeon kembali mengusik pikiran-nya.

"Shit!" Gumam Taek Woon kembali ketempat duduk-nya.

.

.

.  
.

Sudah sebulan berlalu, sejak hari itu Hak Yeon terus dibulli oleh teman-teman satu kelas maupun satu sekolah-nya. Dan sekarang Tempat-nya bersembunyi dan menanggis hanyalah dirumah karena dulu tempat-nya menanggis adalah Taek Woon ketika dia merasa tersakiti. Namun, semua sudah berubah Taek Woon bukan lagi tempat-nya bersandar maupun menumpahkan semua keluh kesah-nya.

Orangtua Hak Yeon melihat Hak Yeon pulang dengan baju yang basah dan wajah yang dingin membuat mereka khawatir dengan anak mereka. Kekhawatiran jelas tersirat diwajah orangtua-nya dan juga noona-nya. Bagaimana tidak Hak Yeon yang terkenal dengan keceriaan, senyum manis-nya dan kecerewetan-nya kini sudah menjadi pribadi yang dingin, tidak banyak bicara dan jarang tersenyum.

.

.

.  
.

Seminggu sudah, Hak Yeon tidak masuk sekolah. Taek Woon merasa aneh dengan tidak hadir-nya Hak Yeon selama seminggu ini mencoba untuk tidak memperdulikan-nya. Sehingga bel berbunyi memberitahukan seluruh siswa untuk pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Namun, ada juga beberapa siswa yang masih setia-nya berada dikelas maupun yang sedang piket. Taek Woon membereskan buku-buku-nya dan berdiri. Berjalan keluar kelas dan melewati ruang guru yang saat itu sangatlah sepi karena hanya ada beberapa guru yang masih berada disana. Namun, langkah-nya berhenti saat dilihat-nya siluet dua orang sangat dikenal-nya sedang berbicara dengan salah satu guru yang menjadi wali kelas-nya dengan wajah yang tidak bersahabat. Niat-nya menghampiri dua orang tersebut terhentikan saat nama namja yang seminggu ini tidak dilihatnya diucapkan oleh orang tersebut.

"segera pindahkan saja Hak Yeonnie dari sekolah ini. Appa." Ucap salah satu siluet tersebut.

'pindah?' batin Taek Woon

Tidak ingin berlama-lama disana Taek Woon melesat pergi daripada nanti dia dibilang menguping pembicaraan mereka. Beberapa menit kemudian Taek Woon sudah sampai di rumah-nya dan berjalan menaiki tangga untukku ke kamar-nya namun, langkahnya terhentikan oleh suara Eomma tercinta-nya dan berbalik menghadap Eomma-nya.

"Taek Woon kemarilah" ucap Eomma-nya dengan yang dilipat didepan dada-nya.

Mendengar Eomma-nya memanggil dengan nada yaang ditahan Taek Woon merasa sedikit takut dan berjalan cepat berdiri dihadapan sang Eomma.

"Nde, Eomma.." Jawab Taek Woon malas.

PLAK!

Bukannya mendapat jawaban Taek Woon malah mendapatkan sebuah tamparan keras dipipi-nya hingga membuat kepala-nya menghadap kesamping. Taek Woon yang shock menatap Eomma-nya tidak percaya.

"apakah Eomma tidak pernah mengajar-mu untuk menghargai orang lain Taek Woon?" tanya Eomma-nya dengan nada khas orang marah.

"apakah semua orang yang Homoseksual tidak punya HAK untuk hidup?" tanya Eomma-nya lagi

"apakah seorang Gay tidak boleh merasakan cinta?" tanya Eomma-nya namun, ia tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban dari Taek Woon.

"jawab TAEK WOON" teriak Eomma-nya

PLAK!

Kini sebuah tamparan kembali jatuh dipipi Taek Woon. Taek Woon tidak tahu harus menjawab apa kepada Eomma-nya yang saat ini sangatlah dilanda kemarahan dan tidak mengerti maksud dari permasalahan yang sedang dihadapi-nya sekarang.

"apakah seseorang yang sudah hidup 7 tahun dengan-mu itu tidak pantas bahagia? Apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada-nya HAH?" Tanya Eomma-nya penuh dengan Amarah pada Taek Woon.

"Apa maksud Eomma?" Tanya Taek Woon bingung.

"Hem, kau tidak mengerti?" Tanya Eomma sarkastik

Taek Woon mengeleng sebagai tanda dia tidak mengerti.

"Apakah kau akan mengerti setelah orang itu pergi meninggalkan-mu? Selama-nya?" Tanya Eomma-nya.

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Taek Woon sang Eomma pergi dari hadapan Anak-nya yang bodoh. Sementara Taek Woon mematung disana. Bagaimana Eomma-nya bisa tahu? Apakah ada yang memberitahu-nya?. Mungkinkah Won Shik? Hanya Dia teman yang paling dekat dengan Hak Yeon selama sebulan Hak Yeon dibulli.

'Murid pindahan yang menyusahkan' batin Taek Woon.

.

.

.

Keesokan pagi-nya.

Pagi yang sangat segar untuk memulai hari ini dan jam pun sudah menunjukkan pukul 7.30 namun, sekolah tersebut nampak sepi seperti tidak ada penghuni-nya sama sekali. Apa yang terjadi? Tidak... Tidak ada yang terjadi hanya saja seperti biasa para murid sudah duduk tenang ditempat mereka masing-masing untuk mengikuti pelajaran yang sudah berlangsung beberapa menit tersebut.

Namun, diantara ratusan siswa dan siswi, dua diantara-nya sedang berada diluar kelas. Membolos? Tidak.. Mereka tidak membolos hanya saja salah satu dari mereka tadi menarik tangan teman untuk mengikuti-nya kebelakang sekolah dan disinilah mereka sekarang.

"Apa mau-mu?" Tanya Won Shik tak kalah datar dengan wajah orang yang berada didepan-nya.

salah satu-nya siswa tersebut ternyata adalah Wonshik

Bugh!

Tanpa aba-aba sebuah pukulan tepat mengenai wajah-nya yang tampan dan disukai para Yeoja tersebut. Dan Won Shik sempat terjatuh namun, kembali berdiri.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada bumo-ku Hah?" Tanya Taek Woon dengan muka datar-nya tersebut.

"Cih, Bumo-mu? Hee... Sejak kapan aku mengenal keluarga Jung yang terhormat?" Tanya Won Shik menyeka bibir-nya sedikit mengeluarkan darah tersebut menyindir-nya membuat Taek Woon berpikir. 'Sejak kapan?' Batin-nya bingung

Bugh!

Kali ini Taek Woon menatap tajam yang berada didepan-nya yang sudah membuat Taek Woon terjatuh dengan tidak elit-nya dilantai.

"Itu.. Untuk Hak Yeon yang kau sakiti, aku harap kau... Tersenyum bahagia walau dipemakamannya sekalipun." Ucap Won Shik sarkastik menunjuk Taek Woon dan berlalu pergi. Namun, baru beberapa langkah kaki-nya tiba-tiba saja berhenti oleh suara yang sama.

"Yak!, apa maksud-mu?" Tanya Taek Woon sedikit berteriak tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Won Shik.

"Hah? Apa pedulimu? Dia matipun kau tidak akan pedulikan?" Tanya Won Shik dingin diselimuti emosi yang memuncak ingin sekali diri-nya memukuli Taek Woon sampai babak namun, seperti-nya kata-kata yang seperti ini sudah cukup untuk membuat jantung Taek Woon berdetak tidak karuan.

.

.

.  
.

Sudah setengah tahun semenjak kemarahan Eomma-nya dan kesalahanpahaman-nya terhadap Won Shik. Namun, Taek Woon tidak kunjung juga melihat batang hidung Hak Yeon sedikitpun hingga hari kelulusan mereka 3 bulan yang lalu dia tidak pernah melihat Hak Yeon muncul disekolah. Apakah Hak Yeon sakit? Atau pindah?.

Pindah? Kata 'pindah' terus berputar dikelapa-nya hampir sejam ini. Namun, Taek Woon tidak mengerti dengan diri-nya sendiri dia seperti tidak merasa asing dengan kata 'pindah' tersebut seperti ada yang menghalagi diri-nya untuk mengetahui sesuatu dibalik kata tersebut. Apakah Hak Yeon pindah? Karena diri-nya? Itulah yang terus berpikirkan-nya akhir-akhir ini.

Namun, sudah sebulan ini dia seperti merasakan sesuatu yang aneh sedang terjadi. Karena kata 'pindah' tersebut terus membuat-nya bingung dan merasa aneh dengan diri-nya dan keluarga-nya, seperti ada sebuah penghalang yang tercipta dan membatasi pengetahuan-nya yang tertunda. Ada apa sebenar-nya dibalik semua ini?.

Padahal sebulan yang lalu dihari yang sama dia bertanya pada Eomma-nya apakah Eomma-nya mengetahui Hak Yeon? Dan terus bertanya hingga Eomma-nya menjawab dengan nada yang tidak pernah dia dapatkan Eomma-nya bicara dengan nada dingin nan tajam tersebut membuat hati-nya tersakiti. Eomma yang sangat dicintai-nya mendiamin-nya hanya karena Hak Yeon?.

"Apa peduli-mu dengan Hak Yeon? Kalau pun Eomma tahu, Eomma tidak akan memberitahumu" begitulah jawaban yang diberikan Eomma-nya pada Taek Woon.

Tentu saja Hak Yeon sudah dianggap Anak sendiri oleh Mrs. Jung karena bagi-nya Hak Yeon seperti anak kandung-nya yang telah berpisah lama dengan-nya dan kembali bertemu membuat-nya sangat menyanyagi Hak Yeon daripada anak-nya sendiri.

Tidak lama kemudian HandPhone-nya bergetar dan menyanyikan lagu kesukaan-nya dengan Hak Yeon membuat Taek Woon tersadarkan dari lamunan dan pemikiran-nya. Sebuah pesan masuk dengan nomor yang tidak dikenal-nya, penasaran dengan isi-nya Taek Woon membuka pesan tersebut dan mata-nya terbuka lebar setelah membaca pesan tersebut dan sedetik kemudian airmata-nya berjatuhan membanjiri kedua pipi-nya dan dia tahu siapa pengirim-nya walau dia tidak menuliskan nama-nya, namun, dari bahasa-nya dia mengetahui siapa yang mengirim pesan tersebut.

'Selamat, Tuan Jung Taek Woon yang terhormat, sahabat-mu dan sekaligus orang yang mencintai-mu itu, hari ini Cha Hak Yeon merenggang nyawa-nya ditempat akibat kecelakan mobil. Apakah kau senang dan tersenyum bahagia sekarang? Biar kutebak pasti kau senang sekarang tidak akan ada lagi Cha Hak Yeon si gay dikehidupan-mu kan? Selama-nya? Selamat. " begitulah isi pesan tersebut. Terkesan menyingung memang, namun, kata-kata tersebut kembali menusuk hati-nya dengan sangat dalam dan membuat-nya menangis, yang awal-nya menangis dalam diam kini berubah menjadi menangis dengan histeris membuat seluruh keluarga-nya berlari kearah kamar-nya dan berusahasa menenangkan-nya. Namun, mereka menatap miris Taek Woon yang terus mengatakan bahwa ini adalah salah-nya karena Hak Yeon meninggal.

.

.

.  
.

Cha Hak Yeon Lahir 30-06-1990 Wafat 10-08-20XX

Begilah yang dituliskan dibatu nisan tersebut. Semua orang yang berkabung sudah melengang pergi namun, seorang namja masih setia-nya berdiri dihadapan batu nisan tersebut. Dapat dilihat wajah-nya masih menyiratkan kesedihan yang mendalam disana dan airmata pun tidak luput terlihat turun dari kedua mata-nya.

Tes Tes

"Mianhaeyeo, Hak Yeon-ah. Aku harap kau memaafkanku atas semua kesalahan yang sudah keperbuat pada-mu dan... Saranghaeyo My Yeonnie" ucap Taek Woon mengusap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama Hak Yeon disana disaat semua orang sudah pergi meninggalkan-nya disana berbicara dengan Hak Yeon dan tidak jauh dari-nya Bumo-nya (orangtua) dan para Noona-nya menunggu Taek Woon yang sedang berbicara dengan Hak Yeon.

"Aku pergi dulu... Yeonnie-ah" ucap Taek Woon berdiri menghapus airmata-nya dan melengang pergi menyusul bumo-nya (Orangtua) dan para noona-nya yang menyambut-nya hangat dengan tersenyum.

'Semoga kau bahagia Taek Woon-ah' ucap bayangan putih nan transparan tersebut dan seketika menghilang ditempat.

End

Bisa bayangkan Ending-nya kan?  
Dan Ini adalah second fanfic-ku... Sudah pernah dipublis di Grup LeoN sih... Yang pernah baca pasti tau...

~Key~ 


End file.
